tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Toots the Crows
*Ian McCue |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=16 |series_no=16.08 |number=376 |released= * 23 February 2012 * 29 February 2012 * 22 April 2012 * 28 October 2012 * 14 November 2012 * 19 March 2013 * 8 August 2014 * 20 April 2016 |previous=Thomas and the Rubbish Train/ Thomas and the Garbage Train |next=Bust My Buffers! }} Thomas Toots the Crows is the eighth episode of the sixteenth series. Plot It is time for farmers to sow their seeds on Sodor. Thomas is on his way to Farmer McColl's Farm with flatbeds of straw. As he approaches the farm, he spots a large flock of noisy crows filling the sky. As Thomas pulls in at the farm, he sees Farmer McColl run into his crop field trying to shoo the crows who are eating his seeds. The troubled farmer explains that his scarecrow is in a terrible state and he cannot fix it before the next morning. Thomas toots his whistle and the crows disperse into the sky. Farmer McColl is very pleased and asks Thomas if he can stay and help him keep the crows off his field. Thomas agrees to help. Thomas is watching the field as two crows land in it, ready to peck at the seeds. Thomas whistles, but the crows do not take any notice. Thomas rolls forwards and toots again, but the crows still ignore him. Then the crows fly down the track and Thomas chases after them, determined to keep them away from the field. The crows fly towards the Dieselworks with Thomas in close pursuit. At the Dieselworks, Den is dozing as the two crows land on his cab. Thomas rolls in and blows his whistle to scare the crows but accidentally wakes Den, who is not happy. Thomas explains that he is chasing crows, much to Den's merriment, and races away after the crows. The crows head towards the Steamworks. Gordon is there, having a repaint when the crows land on his boiler. Thomas whistles at them, but startles a workman who paints a black moustache above Gordon's mouth. Gordon is so embarrassed and annoyed as Thomas sets off after the crows again. This time, the crows fly towards the quarry where they land on Mavis' slate truck. Thomas pulls into the quarry whistling. This surprises Mavis who charges forward, bashing into her trucks. Thomas explains that he is chasing crows for Farmer McColl and sets off. Thomas now cannot see the crows and decides he must have scared them away for good and heads back to tell Farmer McColl the good news. However, when he arrives at McColl Farm, Farmer McColl is unhappy. Whilst Thomas had spent the best part of the day chasing the two crows, loads more have returned to the farmer's field. Thomas feels foolish and Farmer McColl is very upset; he will not have the scarecrow mended until the morning. By way of apology, Thomas offers to stay at the farm overnight to keep an eye on the crop field. He goes on to promise that, this time, he will not move a piston. Farmer McColl gratefully excepts Thomas' kind offer. So that night, Thomas keeps watching over Farmer McColl's Field. Every time a crow lands in the field, he blows his whistle loudly. The next morning, not a single seed had been eaten. Farmer McColl now has a new scarecrow and is very grateful to Thomas who is so tired, he can hardly keep his eyes open. Farmer McColl insists that Thomas go and rest as his scarecrow can take over now. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Mavis * Den * Troublesome Trucks * Farmer McColl * Henry * James * Toby * Rosie * Hiro Locations * McColl Farm * Woodland Track * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Sodor Slate Quarry Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas & The Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Gordon (Kerry Shale voices him when he says "Hmm!") and Den * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis * Matt Wilkinson as Farmer McColl US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Jules de Jongh as Mavis * Keith Wickham as Den * William Hope as Farmer McColl * Ben Small as The Troublesome Trucks Trivia * This story could have been based off the magazine story, Thomas Blew his Whistle. * During the voice recording session for this episode and Bust My Buffers!, Wikia user Elliot K. Ward visited The Sound Company on his birthday with Ben Small, Keith Wickham, Sharon Miller and Dave Peacock, as organised by producer Ian McCue and HiT Entertainment. * This is the only episode written by Dan and Nuria Wicksman. Merchandise * Books - Thomas Scares the Crows! * Magazine Stories - Thomas Toots the Crows/Thomas Toots the Crows In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y los Cuervos pl:Strach na Wrony ru:Гроза ворон Category:Episodes Category:Series 16 episodes